More Than Helpful
by Mamoo
Summary: Brian always was the most helpful, he deserved better. Rated for sexual themes i.e. sex
1. A good friend

**So, my first Family Guy fic... Just enjoy it a please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Brian." Lois greeted the dog, who was slowly regaining consciousness, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, thanks Lois." Brian looked around the room, noticing that a certain fat guy wasn't to be seen anywhere. "Is Peter around?"

"Oh, no he isn't. He came back last night completely drunk, so I made him sleep on the couch."

"How'd you manage to get him back downstairs?" Brian began to sit up in his quintessentially doggish way.

"Well, I had to use a little bit of...force." Lois was already sat up in the bed,apparently just sitting there before Brian awoke.

"...Force?"

"Yes, Brian, force." Lois replied finally, gesturing toward a baseball bat in the corner of the room.

"I see, that still doesn't explain how you managed to carry him down the stairs." Brian got up off the bed and picked his collar off the TV stand, placing it round his neck.

"Well let's just say his being round has its advantages." Both Lois and Brian shared a laugh before the dog made a move to leave the room. Moments later he poked his head back round the door, "Oh, and before I forget, do we need coffee? It's just that I noticed we'd almost run out yesterday."

"Umm, I haven't been to the shops since then." Lois had an air of uncertainty in her voice.

"I'll take that as a yes then? I can go get some before breakfast." Brian always was the most helpful around the house, especially now that Peter began to feel the effects of the mighty hangover.

"That would be wonderful of you Brian, you're such a good friend." Lois' smile was warming, but it also filled Brian with a great deal of sadness, as he knew that her beautiful smile would only ever be friendly towards him. Never loving.

* * *

Brian returned through the kitchen door, a tin of coffee in hand. As he set the tin on the counter, he noticed Peter throw up a watery, or more beery, slurry of puke all over the kitchen floor.

"Ugh, Peter you really need to do that in the toilet." Lois exclaimed, evidently exasperated at her husband's constant disregard for his location. As she made her way around the kitchen table, cloth in hand Brian put one arm out at stomach height, to stop Lois in her tracks. She looked down at him, expecting a glance back.

"You know what Peter?" Brian growled, the irritation in his voice clear as day, "You should wipe it up."

With that, he calmly took the cloth out of Lois' hand and threw it at Peter, the cloth hitting him in the stomach and falling slap bang in the middle of the puddle of sick.

"But, Brian I'm a man, I don't clean!" Peter exclaimed, looking at his best friend expectantly.

"Actually, Peter, men clean, schoolgirls don't." I took the man a few seconds for his retarded brain to figure out what that meant. As soon as it did his expression changed from confusion, to shock, to looking down at the puddle. Suddenly he picked up the cloth and began to scrub his puke from the floor. Brian smiled triumphantly and made to sit down. He was stopped, however, by a hand landing on his shoulder, his gaze made its way up the arm and to the grateful face of Lois, who was giving him a gentle, thanking smile. Her hand lightly squeezed Brian's shoulder and he put his hand onto it, slowly, discreetly stroking the back as he moved towards an empty seat.

Peter glared at Brian all the way through breakfast, his hateful gaze only giving the family dog more satisfaction. Of course he never showed it so as not to piss the man of the house off. Lois discreetly directed her eyes between the two men, concern etched into her features. She worried for their friendship, normally she wouldn't bother herself with such matters, but if Peter were to kick Brian out, she would return to having no one looking out for her, no one offering to do the dishes or go to the shops.

She needed Brian, they both knew that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, people. I know it was short but this chapter was very much a mixture of setting the scene and fluff. Fluff is good, I like fluff, but one can only put so much into a chapter. Please review for the love of God!**


	2. Not just friends

**I really want to develop Brian and Lois' friendship in this chapter, so that's what'll happen. I'm writing this chapter immediately after the first, so hopefully some reviews will come in after this. I'll need feedback to help with the rest of the chapters because I've got a rough outline of the story but I'm essentially making it up as I go along, so feel free to make suggestions. I'll try to reply to each review, but the January exam season is almost upon us and revision will be taking up a lot of time. I'm rambling here, enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

Peter soon left for work, Chris and Meg left for school and Lois took Stewie to his daycare centre. This left Brian alone in the house for a while, with nothing to do except pour himself a martini and think about the events that had unfolded over the course of the morning. His mind wandered to the fleeting contact between his and Lois' hands, the tingling sensation in left on his skin. Brian could only wish that Lois felt the same about the contact, but ultimately he knew that she only saw their relationship as friendly, nothing more, however much they needed each other.

Soon Lois had returned, the sound of the car's engine jolting Brian's lapsing mind back into working order.

"Hello, Brian." Lois' voice was warming, it turned Brian's heart to mush with every word.

"Hi Lois, you have a good trip?" Lois sat next to Brian on the lavender couch as he spoke.

"It was alright, Stewie wasn't much of a fuss. Besides, I wanted to get back so we could have a...chat" With this last word Lois looked deep into Brian's dark eyes.

"Chat?" Brian questioned, his eyes returning the gaze.

"I just...Well, I wanted to, umm..." Lois found it hard to pick the right words so as not to sound too forthcoming.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Well, more to thank you...You know, for earlier."

"What? The whole business with Peter's puke?"

"Yeah, that. It's just, no ones ever stood up for me the way you did. I just wanted you to know that, well, I appreciate it." Lois tore her eyes away from Brian's and looked down toward he floor.

"You know Lois, it means a lot to me to hear that. You're the best friend a dog could hope for." Brian shuffled slowly closer to Lois, putting his hand over hers. She looked down at their hands, both of them unmoving for many moments, before long, Brian's fingers intertwined with hers, providing a level of emotional contact she had never shared with anyone, even Peter. Of course she loved Peter, but felt that he increasingly began to appreciate her less and return a very small portion of the love that she gave him.

Suddenly, and without warning, thoughts began to flash through Lois' head as to what she could do in this situation, she had known for a long time that Brian was in love with her, and she also knew how much of an emotional barrier he had built between them. She decided on a course of action and vowed to herself to follow it through to the end, no matter the circumstances. Her eyes once again ascended to look straight into Brian's, his eyes told of the love he had for her, they burned into Lois, breaking down all notion of rationality.

"Lois? Are you alright?" Brian questioned, Lois' gaze was now, unbelievably to Brian, returning the love in his eyes, they smashed into the emotional wall in his mind.

By now, both people knew what would happen, as they drew closer and closer, they closed their eyes and braced themselves for the most passionate kiss of their lives. Before long their lips met, Brian's tongue began to push into Lois' mouth, spinning around hers in a dance of love and passion. Lois let a moan escape her as she deepened the kiss, pushing Brian flat on his back on top of the couch. Their hands unlocked themselves from each other and began to explore every part of each other's bodies. Brian's arms curled behind Lois' back and began to gently squeeze and massage every part of her as his hands moved slowly towards her backside. Lois' fingers gripped onto the fur on the back of Brian's shoulders, never wanting to let go. She broke the kiss for a second to gaze into the dog's eyes, both their faces lighting up with relief and pleasure when Brian rolled the woman over so he could be on top and he pressed his lips against hers again, this time with more force, more passion. Lois, unsuspecting of such a move moaned into Brian's mouth, her hands grabbing his fur once again.

After a good few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke apart, both smiling evidently at the emotional and physical contact.

"You know, Brian, I always imagined you'd be a good kisser. I had no idea you were that good." Lois grinned at Brian, pulling him into a cuddle.

"You were amazing too, Lois." Brian retorted, gently snaking his arms round the redhead and letting her head lean against him.

"Thanks, I'm all worn out now. I never thought kissing could be so energetic." Lois exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you and Peter don't ever kiss for too long before he wants to...advance the proceedings."

"You're right, but please, let's not waste our precious time together talking about him." Lois' voice was now cold whilst referring to her husband.

"Wow, you sound as if you hate him now." Brian was surprised to hear Lois' hostility towards Peter.

"Yeah, well, no ones ever been that passionate with me before, you're just..." Lois broke off, not knowing what to say next.

"I'm just...the guy you thought Peter would be?" Brian tried to finish off her sentence for her.

"Kind of, except I never once thought I could feel this way about any man." Lois kissed Brian on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away and snuggling into his fur. She had soon fallen asleep from a combination of exhaustion from kissing and drowsiness from the warmth Brian's fur provided. Watching his love sleep so peacefully against him began to have an effect to the dog, giving one last fleeting kiss, which cause a smile to cross Lois' features, he laid his head gently against hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

Slowly coming to a couple of hours later, Brian cracked his eyes open to see Lois, she still snuggled into his fur as she slept. He hardly wanted to move, but he gently shook her awake.

"I think the family's gonna be home soon Lois." Brian whispered softly into Lois' ear, his lips brushing softly against her skin.

"And I thought this could never end." Lois sounded disappointed that their time alone was coming to a close.

"Don't worry, Lois, there's always tomorrow." Brian gently placed his lips against hers and kissed her one last time.

"I just...I just wish it would never end, you know?"

"What are you saying?"

"I...I want to be divorced from Peter."

* * *

**Well, that seems like a good time to end the chapter. The more reviews come in, the quicker I'll update this. Tell me what you think should happen, I promise I'll consider everyone's opinion. Goodbye till next time.**


	3. The next level

"You what?" Brian's voice was soft, but still managed to convey the shock he had.

"Please, I just want to be with you, Brian. Don't make this hard for me." Lois looked pleadingly into his eyes. She took both of his hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs along the back of his hands.

"Lois, you need to think rationally here, I love you too, but you've been married to Peter for over 20 years. Divorcing him can't be a fling of the moment affair." Brian squeezed her hands gently, this did not help the situation, however, as Lois looked down at their hands and knew she wanted Brian.

Soon the pair heard a car pulling into the driveway, Lois quickly took her hands off Brian's, and giving him one last fleeting kiss, she departed to the kitchen. The door slammed open to reveal Peter, who half walked and half staggered into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey Lois I'm back." He said, rather more loudly than was necessary considering he was in the same room as her.

"Yes, Peter I can see that. You didn't come straight home from work, did you?" Lois' voice was laced with acid as she glared at her husband.

"No, I stopped at the Clam for a few drinks with the guys, how did you know?" Peter stared at his wife, apparently confused as to her deductive skills.

"Women's intuition, Peter, and you're drunk as hell." Brian explained as he walked into the room and sat down, receiving a warm smile from Lois.

"Wait...How do you know how she knows, Brian?" Peter staggered back and forth as he switched his glance between Brian and Lois.

"More to the point, do you know what you're saying?"

"Umm, yeah!"

"Okay then, what did you just say?" Brian looked at Peter expectantly.

"Umm, uhh...I was saying...that Meg sucks!" Brian chuckled slightly at Peter's stupidity before getting off his chair and making for the doorway to the living room. He stopped just before exiting.

"You know what, Lois? I'd let him sober up a little before telling him, so he can actually understand." Lois gave a short laugh, watching Brian exit the room. The dog sat on the couch, unfolding a newspaper left on the arm and proceeding to read the first page. He looked to his left and saw Peter, stumbling upstairs, apparently going to bed despite it being only 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Lois walked into the living room behind him, sitting next to Brian instead of following him upstairs.

"You know, Brian, Peters gonna be asleep for quite a while." Lois said seductively, a flirtatious smile spreading across her face. Looking at Brian, her eyes filled with lust, she began to unbutton her shirt, never taking her eyes off his.

"Lois, I don't really think we should be doing this until you've broken up with Pete-" Brian attempted to stop Lois in her tracks, but suddenly was overcome with desire as she opened up her shirt, revealing her breasts only covered by a white bra. She let the shirt slip off of her arms and grabbed the back of Brian's head, pulling his lips into hers, they kissed much more passionately than the last time, beginning to explore many more intimate parts of each other's bodies. Brian reached around Lois' body and unhooked her bra, she took her hands off of his body and let it fall off her. Brian took a second or two to look at the perfect pair of breasts in front of him, before the owner of them reeled him back in for another bout of passion. Lois snaked her arms around Brian's neck and undid the buckle of his collar, letting it fall effortlessly onto the couch. She brushed it onto the floor, just before Brian took the upper hand and pushed her onto her back, laying on top of her. He reached down and undid the zip of her pants, slipping them off of her, leaving only her underwear to go. He swiftly dealt with these and pulled his tongue out of Lois' throat, looking up and down her magnificent body.

Lois watched as Brian marvelled at her naked form, his eyes quickly filling with lust as she yanked him back down on top of her, she resumed kissing him whilst slowly moving one hand behind his back and the other down his stomach towards his most intimate area. She began to stroke the area before feeling his penis emerge from beneath the sea of oh-so soft fur. She grasped the pleasingly large organ and stroked it up and down, feeling Brian shudder with delight as she pleasured him. With this he began to kiss her more, pressing his lips harder against hers as he brought one hand down to her private area to return the favour. He placed one finger on Lois' clitoris, slowly moving it in circles he felt her reel under the intense sensations he was providing her. Seeing this as a sign to deepen the pleasure, he inserted a single finger inside Lois, his fur tickling the inner walls of her vagina. Lois responded by grabbing his penis harder and stroking with more vigour, Brian inserted a second finger into her vagina and placed his thumb onto her clitoris, he began to pump his finger in and out of her all the while rubbing her clit, causing her to release small amounts of juices onto his fingers, the warm liquid running back into her vagina. Suitably wet, Lois pulled Brian's fingers out of her and yanked his hips down, allowing him to slowly insert his penis into her. The feeling of the large organ entering her provided copious amounts of pleasure for Lois, who arched her back whilst Brian pulled his body close to hers, beginning to pump his penis inside her. She started gasping more and more, the feeling of Brian's manhood drilling her faster and faster becoming too much to bear. Before long, Lois gasped heavily, her juices flowing all over Brian's penis. The feeling of the sticky, warm liquid caused him to also climax, ramming his penis into her as far as she could take, he pumped her full of his man fluids, the white substance quickly filling her up and spilling out of her entrance.

Brian slowly pulled his penis out of Lois, a mixture of cum and vaginal juices spilling out of her. He sat back on the sofa, absolutely exhausted, but totally contented that he had finally nailed Lois. The housewife couldn't find the energy to move, she was completely spent and hardly had any energy to talk.

"Brian..." She panted, "That was...Incredible!" Lois looked at the white dog, who's penis had since retracted back into his fur.

"I know, I was there." He answered, smiling contentedly as Lois did the same, she also found the energy to sit up on the couch and put her arms around her new lover, his warm fur once again enveloping her in a blanket of drowsiness.

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted. Originally I wasn't going to add the sex until later, but I've just devised an evil little plot turn... Mwahahahaha! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, without whom I would probably never got this chapter done. Uhh...Next chapter might be up by Monday depending on reviews and if I can be bothered. And that's the end of my rant, see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Brian awoke a few hours later, noticing that his collar had been put on him. He also noticed that Lois was nowhere to be seen, her clothes were presumably on her once again. She must have woken up a while before Brian, because the couch had been cleaned up too. The dog slid off of where he was sat and looked at the nearest clock, seeing that it was 10 o'clock. Lois must have gone to bed along with Peter and the kids. Meg and Chris had seemingly returned from wherever it was that they were whilst Brian was asleep, that or they had been in their rooms all evening.

Brian sneaked up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up, the last thing he needed right now was Peter questioning why he was sleeping on the couch. He quietly opened the door the Peter and Lois' room, then noticing that Peter was snoring like a diseased yak. Brian gut up onto the bed, laying down at the end and closing his eyes, reminiscing about his intimate encounter with the woman he loved. Little did he know that said person was awake, she was also watching the dog sleep, his peaceful, unmoving eyes and contented smile denoted his peacefulness. She wondered if she was in his dreams, or if he had recent memories in his head, rather than dreams.

As a matter of fact, it was a dream that occupied the dog's head, and she was in it. He was in the same bedroom as in real life, although something was different, he wasn't lying at the foot of the bed, we was in the place usually occupied by Peter. The fat man was nowhere to be seen, and lying next to Brian, cuddled up against him, was Lois. Suddenly he heard the voices of Peter and Lois, whispering an argument towards each other.

"No, Peter, I don't want to tonight." Lois said defiantly.

"But I do!" Peter whined, rather more loudly than he should have.

"I said I don't want to now get off of me." Brian cracked one eye open just enough so he could make out the scene unfolding in front of him, Peter was practically on top of Lois, who was obviously trying to push him off, clearly in no mood to have sex with him. Brian decided to help the poor woman out, closing his eyes once again, he pretended to be asleep. He then made a rather menacing growling noise which made both other people in the room stop jostling and look at him, noting that he was fast asleep. This wouldn't have been the first time he had made noises in the night.

Lois took the opportunity afforded to her and wrestled Peter back to his side of the bed, he huffed, rolled over and quickly began snoring. She looked back at the dog who had saved her, Brian once again cracked an eye open to look back at her. Noticing this, she gave a warm, thanking smile before lying back down. Brian closed his eyes for the third time that night, drifting off back to his dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Brian woke up and was greeted by the sight of a fat man lying in his bed, snoring loudly. He shifted his gaze to the right and saw Lois, sitting up in the bed and reading a book. She obviously hadn't noticed he was awake until he made a move to get off of the bed.

"Brian." Her voice was soft and gentle. The dog looked back at her, expecting her to continue talking. Instead she got out of the bed and walked over to him, her expression unmoving. She then wrapped her arms around him and drew her lips to his, locking them in a passionate kiss. Brian took a step back, breaking the kiss to look into the housewife's eyes.

"So, are you going to tell him today?" He inquired, the both of them knowing exactly what he meant.

"I'll try, I promise."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for." With that Brian exited the room, walking downstairs and into the kitchen where Chris was sat, ploughing through his school books.

"Morning Brian." The fat kid greeted the dog, not looking up from his studies. Brian glanced over his shoulder, taking in as much of the text as he could in the few seconds allotted before the scene became awkward.

"Good morning, Chris." He finally replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Shouldn't you be leaving for school soon?"

"Yeah, but I have this maths test today and maths is so hard!" The boy complained, setting the book down in front of him. "Anyway, I'd better get going." With that he left the room, Brian being left alone with no one but his thoughts. His thoughts were soon interrupted as the kitchen door slammed open, revealing a quite obviously drunk Peter.

"Hi, umm...uhh, who are you again?" The drunkard stumbled into the kitchen, swaying from side to side when he stopped.

"Brian." The dog answered, his eyes moving from left to right and back to left, watching the fat guy lean like a ship at sea.

"Oh, yeah...Byron that's it. Is Lois around?"

"Hold on, I'll go check." Brian got off the chair and made his way upstairs, walking towards the master bedroom he knocked once before letting himself in. Luckily for him, Lois was just buttoning up the final button of her shirt, smiling warmly as he greeted her.

"Hello, Brian." She walked toward him a little before he spoke up.

"Your husband's home."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and he's drunk as hell." Brian managed to remain calm, something Lois was not creditable for.

"What?!" She walked right past Brian and into the hallway, looking down the stairs to see Peter without his pants on, apparently ballroom dancing with a hat stand. She turned back to Brian, who had followed her into the hallway. "I can't break up with him when he's like this, it wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah, not to mention how reckless he can be while drunk." Lois looked at him pleadingly, "I understand, Lois. Later though, you promised." She sighed and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to add this chapter, I'd become infected with writer's block! This chapter was originally going to be pivotal to the story, but I added some filler at the beginning and it just spawned into it's own chapter. Keep the reviews coming, they really motivate me to get writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took as long as it did, the lack of reviews and studies kind of made me forget about this, anyway, I know exactly what to write about now so no interruptions!**

* * *

Brian watched the Lois walk down the stairs, her eyes following the dancing fat man who had dropped the hat stand and was now haphazardly swinging an umbrella around the room, the woman cut Peter a wide berth so as not to be decapitated by what could now qualify as a makeshift helicopter. Brian walked down the stairs also, not needing to worry about Peter's antics because the man had just fallen flat on his face and passed out. As he entered the kitchen he saw Lois, looking out the window. Her hands we trembling ever so slightly, Brian didn't know whether it was with anger or sadness, but guessed at a mixture of both.

"Things will get better." He said simply, watching the housewife with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I know, but I'm worried for Peter. I mean, without you or me around he'd probably get himself killed in some ridiculous scheme." Lois turned and sat on the nearest chair, Brian taking the place right beside her. He placed on paw gently on her hand, the soft fur brushing against her skin.

"We'll probably never even hear from him again anyway, plus we'll finally be able to be together." Lois sighed, and grasped Brian's paw in her hand.

"You're right, I'm sure you'll help me to forget about him, won't you?" She questioned, gripping the paw a little tighter.

"I promise." Lois leaned into Brian, kissing him softly, gently yet all the while letting the passion she felt for him come flooding through. They quickly broke apart when a loud crash came from the living room followed by a shout that could only have come from Peter.

"Want to make a bet?" Lois turned to Brian, a glint of playfulness adorning her beautiful eyes.

"On what?"

"I bet that he's fallen over something."

"Alright, I think he's gotten himself impaled." Receiving a slightly disturbed look from Lois, he made to enter the living room, she followed suit. The scene that greeted them was the oddest sight ever; Peter was face down on the floor, completely naked and had what looked like a walking stick shoved up where it wasn't meant to be. Brian looked from Peter to Lois, grinning like someone on cocaine. "What do I win?"

"This." Lois pushed the dog against a the door frame and pulled her lips to his, Brian's eyes closed slowly, relishing the kiss. Lois' did the same, soon both found themselves on the floor, rolling around on the floor, their hands moving all over each other's bodies. Soon Brian had managed to wrestle himself on top of Lois, pressing his lips hard onto hers. She moaned into him, thoroughly enjoying the moment. The moment had ended as soon as it began, however, as Peter made a slight noise, shifting about a bit. Brian swiftly rolled off Lois, the both of them standing up. She straightened he rustled top and he wiped the lipstick off him. Peter looked up to see them looking rather nervously at him.

"Oh, hi guys." He said, his speech was still a little slurred and his eyes weren't quite looking in the same direction. As he stood up he began to sway from left to right, Brian and Lois' eyes followed his movements.

"Peter." Lois' voice was stern and unforgiving. Noticing this, Brian decided to exit the scene leaving the two adults to sort things out themselves. Lois looked longingly after him, she really wished he hadn't left them alone, left her alone. She turned her gaze back to her husband, who was had now all but stopped swaying and was looking at her. "Tell me Peter, why do you constantly have to get drunk?"

"Because I like it, it lets me get away from boring things like Meg."

"Don't you ever wonder what you'd be doing if you weren't drunk all the time?"

"Drinking?" Lois gave an exasperated sigh and left Peter to try and remove the implement from his behind. Practically running up the stairs, Lois rushed into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She thought about how her husband constantly neglected her yet she could never admit it to herself that her marriage was dead.

Brian entered the room to the sight of the woman he loved crying softly, her face buried in her hands. Saying nothing, he sat himself next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. Soon she had stopped sobbing and simply rested her head on his shoulder, occasionally sniffing until Brian handed her a tissue that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Still neither of them said anything as Lois shakily took the tissue and wiped her eyes. They sat there for another five or so minutes before she spoke up.

"Thank you Brian." He simply looked at her, his eyes saddened to see her so upset. She leaned closer into his shoulder, warming herself in his soft fur. "I love you." She whispered right into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back, bringing his other arm round to envelope Lois in a warm hug.

She had soon fallen asleep in the warmth of Brian's fur, something that he noticed tended to happen every time they were in this position. He supported her weight and slowly positioned her lying down, placing her head gently on the pillow, leaving her to rest he got up and left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Brian was in his car, driving down the town to a bar that he had favoured over the last few weeks. His intention wasn't to get drunk, but he needed to clear his head if he was to carry on supporting Lois in her time of need. He walked into the bar and sat himself on one of the stools.

"Hi Brian, the usual?" The bartender asked, popping up from behind the bar.

"Please." Brian replied, the bartender handing him a Martini. He took the cocktail stick out of the drink and placed the olive on the end into his mouth. He was about to take a sip of the alcohol when the bar door opened and Lois walked swiftly in, placing herself directly next to Brian.

"I can't do it, Brian. I just can't." She said, exasperation filling the air.

"Do what?"

"You know what." Brian swivelled round on his stool to face Lois, pretty much downing his drink.

"Why not?" Lois looked at him incredulously, as if it was perfectly obvious why not.

"Because he'd fucking kill me!" She said, rather more loudly than was strictly necessary. The usual bar folk still carried on with their individual chatter.

"Ah, that's a good point." Brian looked rather sheepishly at the woman. "Well, Lois if you want I can be...Uhh...On hand just in case." Brian chose his words carefully, not sounding as if he wanted to harm Peter. In reality the opposite was true. "Trust me, that bastard won't lay a finger on you unless its over my corpse." His attempts to reassure Lois had backfired however.

"Brian, I have absolutely no doubt that he'd be prepared to go that far just to get back at the both of us."

"I don't care, if I could give my life just for the slightest chance the it would spare yours, then I would." Lois was touched to hear such a comment.

"Thank you Brian, I love you." Lois kissed the dog passionately, before they both left the bar and got into Brian's car. Brian started the ignition and began the short journey back to Spooner Street. "Just out of interest, did you walk to the bar?"

"Yes, I didn't think driving was such a good idea in my emotional state." Brian made a slight noise of agreement as they entered the driveway, both extremely nervous about what they were about to endure. "Just so you know, I love you. I always will." Brian looked at Lois, hoping beyond hope that they both stayed safe.

"I love you too Brian, more than anyone else ever." With that she exited the car and walked up to the front door, Brian followed suit, trailing behind Lois as she opened the door and walked inside. Peter would no doubt be in the master bedroom, so Lois made her way up the stairs. Before she opened the door to the room she turned around to face Brian. "What would you give me for doing this?" She asked, the dog slightly taken aback by the unexpected question.

"Anything you want." He beamed at Lois, who smiled back at him. Slowly she opened the door to the room, entering and closing it behind her. Brian could hear the muffled voices of the pair trough the closed door.

"Peter, we need to talk..." Brian decided to tune out the rest of the conversation however, the one noise he couldn't ignore was the distinctive sound of a shotgun being loaded. He burst through the door to see Lois back into a corner, her eyes were tightly shut, waiting for the end to come. Peter had the shotgun aimed at her face, ready to pull the trigger, but before he could Brian pounced him from behind, digging his claws into the man's back whilst sinking his teeth deep into Peter's shoulder. Peter yelped and let off a round into the ceiling, dropping the gun in the process. Brian wrestled Peter to the ground and started to claw through his clothes, the sharp weapons ripping through skin and fat like a knife through hot butter. Peter screamed for help, making a feeble attempt to escape the vicious dog's clutches. By now the three children had heard the commotion and watched the scene with utter horror, except the smallest, who was delighted to see Peter's blood staining the carpet and a few patches on the wall.

After a few more seconds of the rabid attack, Peter managed to wriggle free and ran at full speed down the stairs, crashing though the front door and taking off in the car.

"Go to your rooms." Brian told the three kids finally. All three hastily nodded and exited the room, Brian closed the door and turned to Lois, who had a mixture of horror and gratefulness in her face. "It's done now." Brian said, walking into the en suite to wash the blood out of his fur.

By the time he was done, Lois had cleaned the blood from the floor and walls and had still managed to slip into a sleek black outfit, one which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why don't you come to bed, Brian." Lois purred, her voice sending shivers down the dog's spine. Before he knew what he was doing he was already on top of the woman, and this time they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**There we go, this may be the penultimate chapter, I don't really know how the next on will turn out. I'm quite keen to get this story done and dusted, so review and herlp keep me motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here we are, final chapter. If this one ends up being a little short I apologise, but this is more of a conclusion chapter and perhaps a set up for a sequel or maybe even a spin-off if anyone is interested in continuing the story themselves. Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

* * *

It had been over six months since Peter's departure, Brian and Lois had been married only two months. Carter, Lois' father had been beside himself when he learned that Lois left Peter for a more refined partner, albeit a dog. He didn't even mention the time Brian had gotten involved with Seabreeze, Carter's prize winning race dog.

In the two months prior to that event, Brian had once again taken up his short term job at the car dealership, and was soon earning almost double Peter's old salary. Despite this, not much had changed in the Griffin household, they stayed in the same house, the carpets in the master bedroom had to be replaced since blood, as it turns out, can be extremely stubborn when it stains on. The biggest change of all was Meg's leaving, since Peter wasn't there to constantly initiate the family hate towards the eldest child, it generally didn't happen. This fact allowed her to really get on with life, Brian had even helped her excel in her studies, and without home life being classed as trauma, she became confident enough to become one of the cool kids. Since her turn around, she had decided to pursue a course in nuclear physics at Massachusetts university. Whether Brian's attempt as physics in college had any influence on this remains to be seen.

Brian and Lois were sat in their bed, darkness had fallen and the two remaining children occupying the house were undoubtedly asleep. Brian seemed slightly on edge, as if he had some sort of emotional baggage.

"Lois, you know Meg's gone..." He began, waiting for a response before continuing.

"Hmm." Lois seemed rather uninterested, apparently more enthralled by the book she was reading.

"Well, I was thinking... Maybe we could have a child of our own." Brian put the point quite bluntly, Lois suddenly shifted her interest from the book, to her new husband.

"You... Want us to have a baby?" Lois seemed shocked, yet pleased at the same time. Brian took both of her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, Lois, I want us to have a baby. What do you think?"

"I think its a wonderful idea." This brought a big grin to Brian's face, he leaned into his wife and kissed her, placing the book to one side they slipped under the bed sheets together.

* * *

A few day later, the family were having breakfast, Lois nudged Brian under the table.

"Brian, we need to talk. Privately." She muttered into his ear, Stewie and Chris gave each other slightly confused looks, but decided not to stick their noses where they didn't belong. Lois took Brian by the hand and led him into the lounge, she sat on the couch and he followed suit.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Brian asked after a log silence.

"Brian, I missed my period last week. I didn't want to tell you until I was certain, so I took a pregnancy test this morning and..." She paused, waiting for some sort of response from the dog.

"And..?" Brian was practically falling off the edge of his seat, praying for good news. Lois couldn't contain herself and let a huge smile cross her lips.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ha! That's yer lot folks. I'm going to tag this as complete and just upload the sequel as a completely separate story, since the plots are just too different to be included in the same description and title. Still, keep tabs on my profile, I'll post up on there when I begin work on the sequel. In the meantime I've got a good few Brian/Lois fics to be getting on with in my head, so be sure to look out for those. Hope you enjoyed the story and pretty please review!**


End file.
